Ichiki
Character Outline Appearance tba Personality Generally friendly and always smiling, but once you interact with him you can see that he's quite a selfish man and teaser. Daring and playful, Ichiki often act spontaneously and mostly motivated by his personal desire. Even so, as a spy, he can be quite sharp and patient in looking for opportunities to use them to his benefit. He's also known as the 'oneesan' of the agency since he often overlooking others and act more like a big sister. Ichiki appears to be kind and helping, but behind that he's a shady person that is always up to something in his own agenda. Alignment System : Chaotic Neutral Background Story Ichiki came from a quite wealthy family, his father is a scholar majoring in Physics and Engineering and a physics professor at the Imperial University. He spent 5-6 years staying in German during his elementary school age because his father were pursuing Ph. D degree in that country, and brought his family with him (Which makes Ichiki familiar with the language later). Their relatives' place in German where they stayed was also a bit of high class, shaping little Ichiki's attitude into quite a gentleman. He went to a good private school and his family also taught him many other subjects. However, his passion is in sports especially ones involving marksmanship. After he finished elementary school and his father was also done with his Ph. D, they went back to Japan. In his home country, Ichiki have more freedom, joining sports club and honing his skills to become an athlete. After he graduated high school, he immediately joined a professional archery club and a shooting sports team that aim for Olympic, and become one of their best athlete. His team was rejoiced upon knowing that the next Olympic will be held in Tokyo, but soon learned that the political condition between Japan and other countries is getting worse, especially when Japan demand so much to implement their own tradition in the event (which is quite impossible). And then the worst case scenario happened, they found out that the Olympic is cancelled (this was around 1936). As the war is coming and young men were recruited to be soldiers, Ichiki felt like at that time, it's either you offer your service to the country or you're nothing. But he surely don't want to be bound by such ridiculous things. He prefer to live his own adventure, and prepared himself to leave the country soon. However, one day when he was practicing like usual, Lieutenant Colonel Yuuki approached him. He said that he saw potential in Ichiki's physical ability and offer him to take the test into D-Agency. Interested by the premise of the spy job and that he has no other things to do in his life, he took it and later passed. By the time Japan held their own sports event to substitute the Olympic, he already become a D-agency member, faking his status as "moving abroad" just like what he initially planned to do. Stat Combat A sharpshooter, has a really good aim. His main sports before are archery and shooting. The object doesn't matter, anything with sharp edges can be his weapon, as long as he aim correctly to the target. Ability * Fluently-spoken languages: Japanese, English, Chinese, Deutsche, French (later Russian) * High endurance, able to survive with bare minimum of sustenance as well as being tortured * Can adjust his breath rate, result from his archery training * Strong science background as he was educated by his professor father aside from the formal education * Very smooth talker and natural flirt * Has a high amount of luck, but only applies for real life event. It doesn't work for gambling games somehow. Relationship tba Trivia * A very good cook, known as D-agency's nutritionist. Enjoy both cooking and eating. * One of his motivation to become a spy is to try other country's cuisine, but unfortunately Yuuki often sends him for dangerous missions where he's prone to be captured instead. * Actually have poor emotion management as shown from his two-faced personality. He choose an even stronger personality as his disguise because it's hard for him to be a stoic/completely emotionless persona. * People with no presence or barely showing personality makes him uncomfortable, because it makes him hard to respond to them and he would feel like that they 'read' him instead. Ichiki might lose his composure while thinking about that. Category:Character Category:D-Agency Category:Blackbird Fly Category:Blackbird